wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Three Bugs
thumb|Kri, Yauj, and Vem =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified Videos of Bug Trio Kri->Yauj->Vem Overview The Three Bugs (aka the Trinity, the Triumvirate, the Triad, the Bug Family, the Royal Trio) are optional bosses in Temple of Ahn'Qiraj that must be fought at the same time. Unique loot situation * The loot gained by this encounter is determined by the order you kill this bug family. Each bug has some unique items in its loot table, while others are shared. The easiest way to complete this encounter is to kill Lord Kri first, then Princess Yauj and finally Vem. The hardest way is to kill Lord Kri last. Group strategy Until Lord Kri dies, have hunters keep Nature Resist up, Shamans doing poison cleansing totems, druids curing poison, Paladins cleanse as much as possible whilst priests and druids keep up the heals. Take Princess Yauj far away from the main raid, and start working on Kri. When he dies, a very damaging poison cloud will appear, so make sure everyone gets far. After him, kill Princess Yauj and make sure casters are ready to kill all the litte bugs that will spawn, the Princess also heals so ensure that you have a number of rogues to kick her when she casts or mages to counterspell (she is immune to the silence effect and can resist easily). The AoE fear can make this rather tricky, and time consuming, so good tactics are needed. Horde can also use Tremor totems to great effect in this fight somewhat simplifying it. After she dies, group up and just finish off Vem. Preventing Yauj from Healing There have been many theories as to what causes Yauj to start healing. The theory that appears to be the most correct is to make sure the distance between Vem and Kri is much shorter than the distance between Yauj and Kri, when Kri dies. This will allow Vem time to devour Kri, increasing Vem's damage slightly, but most importantly, preventing Yauj from devouring Kri - and therefore stopping Yauj's ability to heal entirely. Note that this realistically only applies to the order Kri->Yauj->Vem. Strategy Lord Kri : Kri has a standard melee attack, as well as a frontal cleave. The most dangerous ability is an area wide http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=25812 Toxic Volley that hits for ~500 nature damage and DoTs for 125 damage per tick. It is a poison attack that deals nature damage, and the DoT is dispellable by normal means, and can stack any number of times. : Death Special: His corpse leaves a poison cloud that DoTs for 2000 damage per second, almost a guaranteed death if stood in. Princess Yauj : Besides a standard melee attack, ~1000 on tanks, Yauj has a ranged AOE fear that wipes aggro even if mitigated with Fear Ward. This fear will make you go out the door and can have the 3 of them reset, Therefore, strategy to beat Yauj is to tank her as far as you can from the main raid. Also, when you have started to kill her, she will cast a self-heal, which needs to be interrupted. Since the last patch, Yauj seems to heal the other 2 bugs as well, regardless of which one you kill first, significantly increasing the difficulty of the encounter. : The universal strategy to tank Princess Yauj is to use two tanks on her. AoE fear is casted every 20 seconds. So the tank who is not currently tanking Yauj before fear uses berserk rage and taunts Yauj when she tries to flee after AoE fear. Then this tank becomes main tank, and the tank who was previously tanking Yauj steps back and waits for the next fear. This way Yauj may be tanked on one position for the whole fight without much trouble. : Death Special: Several small bugs spawn. They can be crowd controlled by almost any method such as fear, stun, or frost nova. Vem : Vem has a charge ability, and a basic melee attack. Does negligible damage to a tank but will hit for upwards of 2-3k on cloth. If he is the last one being killed, grouping up on him will speed up the killing process. If you take an extremely long amount of time to kill Vem (upwards of twenty minutes) he will hard enrage and wipe the raid. : Death Special: Enrages Yauj and Kri if they are still alive. Loot Unfortunately, in order to obtain some the best loot possible, you must beat Lord Kri last. It is certainly not impossible, but exponentially more difficult than the standard Kri->Yauj->Vem kill. Lord Kri has some unique items of item level 78, but unique items of Princess Yauj and Vem has item levels all below 78, and their shared loot table items has an item level of 75. ;Shared loots ;Vem ;Princess Yauj ;Lord Kri * *Cape of the Trinity *Guise of the Devourer *Imperial Qiraji Armaments *Imperial Qiraji Regalia *Robes of the Triumvirate *Ternary Mantle *Triad Girdle *Angelista's Charm *Boots of the Fallen Hero *Gloves of Ebru *Ooze-ridden Gauntlets *Bile-Covered Gauntlets *Mantle of the Desert Crusade *Mantle of the Desert's Fury *Mantle of Phrenic Power *Ukko's Ring of Darkness *Petrified Scarab *Ring of the Devoured *Vest of Swift Execution *Wand of Qiraji Nobility Category:Instance Characters Category:Instance:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Category:Silithid Category:Bosses